


My Snuggle Bunny

by fallenforsupernatural



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenforsupernatural/pseuds/fallenforsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen would never admit to liking to cuddle with Jared, or that he slept infinitely better with his boyfriend. He'd never admit that Jared was so special he hadn't even glanced at anyone else in the time they'd been dating. Because that's just silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Snuggle Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> i can't even believe the schmoop i crammed in here

Jensen wasn’t used to having people stay the night. His usual love life had consisted of one night stands and then kicking them out after the orgasms. He’d like the simple, uncomplicated sex. There weren’t any commitments, so they’re weren’t any worries. Monogamy seemed so _dull_. The same person, same sex, night after night? Jensen didn’t think he could stand it. Which made Jared Padalecki so weird.

The first time he met the puppy dog of a man, Jensen wasn’t sure he was real. No one could be happy all the time. But it turns out that Jared really could be happy 99% of the time, and he played a kickass Sam Winchester. Jensen immediately liked him, and regretted his rule of no fucking costars. But the idiot that he was, Jensen broke that rule. He went over to Jared’s house for the game and couldn’t resist kissing the man at half time. Things only progressed from there.

Jensen meant to leave as soon as he orgasmed, but Jared draped his body over Jensen and started to fall asleep. Jensen had trouble moving Jared and his heavy body, so he ended up just lying underneath Jared and waiting for him to wake up.

That’s how Jensen realized he liked to cuddle.

When Jared woke up and nudged Jensen until he woke up, he realized that he’d actually fallen asleep. He blinked open sleepily and was met with Jared’s sparkly eyes. “Wake up, sleepyhead.”

Jensen rubbed his eyes. “I fell asleep?”

“Yup,” Jared chirped. “It’s easy to fall asleep when you’re being cuddled.”

Jensen snorted. “I do not _cuddle_.”

“Whatever, man,” Jared said. “I’m gonna order a pizza for dinner, you want some?”

Jensen was about to decline, but his stomach grumbled and Jared was his best friend, even if they had just had sex. “Obviously.”

They spent the night the same way they always had, but when Jensen was leaving Jared bent down and gave him a light kiss. For the first time, Jared looked insecure and Jensen wanted to wipe that look off his face. He leaned up and pressed his lips against Jared’s. “I’ll see you on Monday, Jay.”  
Jared beamed. “And we can do more kissing?”  
“As much as you want,” Jensen decided.

Jared quickly showed him that monogamy was not boring. The younger man was incredibly experimental in the bedroom and Jensen found it hard to concentrate on his lines when he was thinking about all the fun things he and Jared would do when they got home. Sam Winchester really got him going, and from the way Jared attacked Jensen’s mouth when they were done with a scene, Dean Winchester turned Jared on too.

The main difference between Jared and all of Jensen’s one-night stands was that Jared loved to cuddle. He refused to let Jensen get up after they had sex, but rather draped himself over Jensen in various positions. Sometimes he’d spoon behind Jensen and refuse to move his arm, or other times he’d spread his body across Jensen and nuzzle his head into Jensen’s neck. He thought it would be suffocating, but Jensen found that he’d never had a better night’s sleep than when he was snuggling with Jared.

He’d never admit that to Jared, of course. He’d never let Jensen live it down. So every time Jared wrapped his arms around Jared after their orgasms, he mumbled the obligatory protests until Jared fell asleep and couldn’t mock Jensen for stroking his hair and snuggling tighter into Jared. His boyfriend was clever, though. Jensen really should have known that Jared would figure out Jensen’s affinity.

It didn’t happen until the second season when Jensen was drained of all energy. He and Jared had decided to watch a movie because they had the next day off and could finally stay up late. Jensen would really just want to go to bed and cuddle with Jared. He wanted him to nuzzle Jensen’s neck and kiss him sweetly until they were asleep. He might even like cuddling more than orgasms.

Jared was wide awake because the bastard hadn’t been on set since 5:00 am. Jensen was exhausted and there was a good foot between the two of them. Jensen pouted; he really wanted to be cuddled. So, inch by inch Jensen scooted over. His first step had been putting his feet in Jared’s lap and demanding a foot massage. Jared’s amazing hands rubbed them out so nicely that Jensen let out involuntary moans.

Jared chuckled. “You’re so adorable.”

“Shut up, I am not,” Jensen grumbled. Jared smirked and tickled Jensen’s feet teasingly. Jensen squealed and pushed his feet forward off Jared’s lap so he was six inches closer. He was close enough for Jared’s arm to wrap around him and to Jensen’s happiness, Jared did just that. “Adorable,” Jared repeated. “And all mine.”

“Of course,” Jensen agreed. He still hadn’t figured out what made Jared special enough to give up anonymous sex, but he was so glad that he did.

Jensen was exhausted and wanted to go to sleep, but Jared didn’t look like he was going to move any time soon. Jensen whined. “Wanna go to bed, Jay.”

“Go to bed,” Jared suggested. “I’ll be up soon.”

"You could come now, if you wanted," Jensen suggested. 

"Jen, I'm not tired yet," Jared replied. "I'll be up in an hour. Just go to sleep now." 

  
Jensen sighed sleepily and snuggled up to Jared, all subtly gone. “I don’t wanna go to sleep without you.”

“Why not?” Jared asked amusedly.

Jensen yawned and crawled into Jared’s lap. He nestled his head in Jared’s collarbone. “’Cuz you have to cuddle me.”

“I knew you liked to cuddle,” Jared said with a smirk.

Jensen yawned. He was too tired to do anything else. In fact, he was just going to fall asleep here, nice and warm in Jared’s lap.

*

He woke up in the bed, sprawled across Jared with his head tucked neatly against Jared’s neck. Jared was watching him fondly and Jensen startled. “How long have you been awake?”

“15 minutes,” Jared said. “You were cute and I couldn’t bear to wake you.”

Jensen blushed. “Jared Padalecki managed to stay still? I feel special.”

“Well apparently you sleep better when you’re cuddled,” Jared reminded. “I had to make sure you got sufficient beauty sleep.”

Jensen groaned. “I said that? That was a lie, I was delirious with sleep.”

Jared giggled and rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. “If I had it my way, we’d never leave the bed. We’d alternate between having awesome, mind-blowing sex and cuddling.”

Jensen buried his blushing face in Jared’s neck. “You’re the worst.”  
Jared pulled him closer so every part of their body was touching. “Yeah, I know. Snuggly bunny.”

“The _worst_.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> are fics with reluctant!cuddly!jensen overdone and all over the place?  
> no. there can never be too much reluctant cuddly jensen.


End file.
